¡ Joder, yo soy un hombre !
by shiromaru-san
Summary: Ser una mujer puede acarrear muchos problemas,en especial para una niña que se encuentra sola en el sangriento mundo de ninjas en el que vive;amargos momentos en su corta vida la llevan a decidir que quiere ser hombre, pero un incidente con Saizo puede cambiar su vida radicalmente,siendo solo Sasuke el único que tal vez pueda ayudarla. NO YAOI..Advertencia. FemKamanosuke
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos queridos lectores, primeramente quiero agradecerles por darse un tiempito de leer este intento de fic, pero la verdad es que me he quedado muy prendada del anime BRAVE 10 …...…..(hay muchos chicos lindos *o*) bueno y no solo por eso sino que la trama también es buena…..

**ADVERTENCIA**:….ehhh…**En este fic Kamanosuke será….mujer**….(si…está bien yo sé que es hombre …mhmhmh creo…pero bueno es que hubo tantos momentos en el anime que parecían que era o que iba a ser mujer, que mi mente retorcida no pudo evitar crear un fic…y pues aquí esta …..si lo sé ..NO ME PEGUEN…..pido disculpas para las personas que no estén de acuerdo y que no les parezca la idea)….**NO ES YAOI…**y bien yo creo que los autores somos libres de expresar nuestras ideas en los fics (claro respetando ciertas normas)…sin más que decir…..(ohh el discaimer,.casi lo olvido ..n_nUU)

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos los personajes y la trama de brave 10 le pertenecen a Kairi Shimotsuki…(aunque quisiera que fuera mía TT^TT)…..porque de no ser así….creo que haría de Yuri una mujer…..bien ahí vamos.

**DISCULPAS ANTICIPADAS AL QUE NO LE GUSTE….**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 1:**

**¿ERES UNA MUJER?**

Los tiempos difíciles para los 10 valientes había pasado** (N/A:realmente no se qué grandes problemas atravesaran en el futuro pero digamos que ya pasó…XD) …**ahora todo se hallaba más tranquilo y como siempre en el castillo de Ueda había un gran alboroto ya que la última noticia anunciada dejó atónitos a casi todos los valientes

-Así que al fin decidieron dar el gran paso ¿eh?-dijo Yukimura dejando entrever una mirada pícara, la cual iba dirigida a Isanami y a Saizo

-Si..lo decidimos hace poco-fueron las únicas palabras del ninja de Iga, que para ser sinceros quería que ese momento incomodo se acabara de una buena vez

-No….Isanami!-se oyeron los fuerte gritos de Seikai- ..no puedes casarte….!...

-Calma Seikai..-le dijo el pequeño Benmaru- después de todo algún día iba a pasar

-Sinceramente estoy muy emocionada-clamó la peliblanca ignorando olímpicamente a su "oni-chan"-quisiera que ya estuviéramos casados para poder….-se cayó rápidamente mientras un fuerte sonrojo cubría su rostro

-No permitiré pensamientos impúdicos hasta que se casen- dijo Kakei adelantándose a lo que la muchacha iba a decir

-Esperen todos!-comenzó el pelirojo portador de kusarigama- que a nadie le importa mi meta de matar a Saizo?, es mas esta escandalosa mujer –señalando a Isanami- ya se está imaginando una vida rosa junto a él -hubo un silencio total-….joder ….Saizo que no vas a hacer nada?

-Basta Kamanosuke- se escuchó la grave voz del pelinegro-…ya es hora de que dejes eso de que quieres matarme….vive tranquilamente o como tu desees hacerlo…..

-Es cierto muchacho…ya deja de actuar como una adolescente enamorada y celosa- dijo Sanada

-Joder que soy un hombre!- dicho esto salió de la habitación ..completamente enojado

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AL CABO DE UNAS HORAS

Ya estaba por atardecer y extrañamente el castillo Ueda estaba en completo silencio, y más extraño aún era que el mismísimo Yuri no hubiera dicho ninguna palabra desde el incidente de la mañana

-Eh..Kamanosuke …baja de allí!-le grito Yukimura, el pelirrojo obedeció y se bajo de un árbol que estaba cerca del lugar

-Que quieres viejo?- cuestiono

-Bien…"_la verdad es que ha estado muy callado durante el día"…_es que han llegado a mis oídos rumores de que en un pueblo algo lejano están conspirando contra mí – las mirada esmeralda llena de curiosidad por parte de Yuri no se hizo esperar- y quiero que tu y Saizo vayan a checar que es lo que sucede- Sanada creyó ver que por un momento los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron

-Bien…-sonrió- por fin hay algo interesante que hacer…espero poder matar a alguien

-Bueno….Saizo te está esperando afuera, tienen que partir hoy- Kamanosuke salió corriendo del lugar

El viaje trascurrió en completo silencio, hasta a Saizo le parecía extraño, pues si bien el chico que le acompañaba parecía alegre no decía ninguna palabra

-Porque tan callado eh?-decidió preguntar y salir de dudas de una maldita vez

-Que te importa- fue la cortante respuesta…..ok la poco paciencia del pelinegro se agotaba

-Si te pregunto es porque me jode tener que verte esa cara larga….además que me parece extraño que no me hayas atacado aún y que ni hayas chillado amenazas

-Ya cállate imbécil- gruño el más joven- tu mismo me dijiste que olvidara eso de querer matarte…..quien te entiende ….idiota-grito

-Eres un….-no completo la oración ya que numerosos kunais y shirukens fueron arrojadas hacia ellos, claro lograron esquivarlas, pero una atroz batalla se libró en ese lugar, ambos luchando con oponente enmascarados

-Maldita sea este idiota pelea bien- susurro Yuri mientras limpiaba un rastro de sangre de su mejilla- te matare!-grito mientras se dirigía a atacar al oponente cuando otro apareció intempestivamente logrando herir al de ojos verdes –mierda-chilló en tanto hizo un movimiento con kusarigama tratando de apartar a su agresor pero la herida era profunda y la sangre salía en grandes cantidades-mierda…-susurro poniendo su mano en una zona un poco más arriba de su abdomen, la herida era grave de eso no había duda; los enemigos se acercaban dispuestos a acabar con el pero eso nunca pasó ya que Saizo intervino, dejando vivos solo a un par de ninjas enmascarados los cuales escaparon al verse perdidos

-Oye estas bien?- pregunto amablemente el ojinegro

-Si….no es nada….-Yuri trató de ponerse de pie, pero no tuvo mucho éxito en eso pues de no ser por Saizo hubiera terminado en el piso-…estoy acostumbrado a las heridas ….enserio no es nada

-Cerca de aquí hay un río, descansemos allí-propuso el mayor y Kamanosuke aceptó.

Al estar en las orillas del río, Saizo se lavó las manos con el agua que en este corría, viendo de reojo a Yuri.

-Oye sinceramente no creo que te encuentres bien-hablo calmadamente el de ojos negros mientras posaba su mirada en la expresión llena de dolor del menor- además la sangre no deja de brotar, quizá te dieron en un lugar preciso..-hizo el ademán de agacharse para ver la herida, mas el pelirrojo se puso de pié estrepitosamente alejando la mano de su compañero.

-Estoy bien….iré hacia la parte de arriba del rio para tomar un baño-empezó a caminar

-No creo que sea prudente que te bañes cuando ya es tan tarde….solo lávate la heri…

-Cierra el pico y no jodas….-le grito el usuario del viento mientras se perdía de la vista de Saizo.

…..

_KAMANOSUKE POV_

_Maldición esta herida duele como mierda…..,estaba caminando río arriba cuando vi unas plantas creciendo cerca de por donde pasaba, si mal no recuerdo…estas sirven para el dolor, las cogí ya que estaba seguro que me servirían. Al llegar al río me desvestí, una brisa helada hizo que se endurecieran mis pezones,..si…pezones..Porque aunque me pese soy una mujer y juro que me revienta serlo….ser una mujer solo trae problemas, en especial en una sociedad como en la que vivimos. Bueno me fui metiendo al agua la cual estaba helada pero eso no me importaba mucho, solo quería lavar la herida y limpiar el resto de piel que la sangre había manchado. El agua adormecía un poco mi cuerpo así que casi no sentía el escozor de la herida, tome una bocanada de aire y me sumergí completamente, me encantaba esa sensación, pero lamentablemente no era un pez como para poder permanecer ahí, el estúpido oxígeno se me acabo así que tuve que volver a la superficie, sin embargo no me hubiera hecho mal subir a tomar aire un poco antes, ya que al salir mis pulmones exigían oxigeno con desesperación, por lo que me impulse con fuerza hacia arriba, _logrando de esta forma dejar a la vista todo mi torso, no me importo mucho, me lleve las manos al cabello para acomodarlo hacia atrás y fue allí que abrí mis ojos para toparme con quien no creí ver allí.

_**FIN KAMANOSUKE POV**_

_**SAIZO POV**_

_Ese idiota se estaba tardando demasiado, bien puede que parezca que tengo complejo de mamá gallina, pero es un compañero y sobre todo se encuentra herido, así que para bien o para mal me preocupaba por Kamanosuke. Por lo que me encaminé río arriba._

_Al llegar no vi a nadie….maldito idiota…se supone que estaría aquí. _

_El ruido del agua salpicando captó mi atención y divise a una mujer pelirroja, una muy hermosa que había salido del interior del río, baje un poco la vista y vi sus senos, aunque sea vergonzoso admito que me sonroje mucho por lo que baje la vista y en el pasto divise la ropa de Kamanosuke…..mierda no me digan que la chica es ….Yuri_

_**FIN SAIZO POV**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Qué rayos haces aquí idiota?!- grito el de ojos esmeralda mientras salía rápidamente del agua

-Como se supone que sabría que…-meditó un poco -…Kamanosuke eres una mujer!-levantó la vista exaltado topándose con los fieros ojos esmeralda de la chica, por su parte esta había logrado taparse con su abrigo blanco, pero no se había puesto los pantalones ni la parte superior de su vestimenta

-Cierra la boca- fue lo único que dijo, en tanto se daba vuelta y recogía sus ropas para marcharse de ahí

-Espera- el joven ojinegro le tomo bruscamente del brazo, obligando a la chica a dar la vuelta

-Déjame!- le grito Yuri tratando de zafarse de Saizo, el chico impresionado por ello aflojó el agarre que tenia sobre ella, la chica aprovechó esto y salió corriendo de allí

-Oye!..espera….-el ninja de Iga la siguió, dándole alcance cuando Yuri empezó a disminuir su velocidad debido a la herida que empezó a sangrar nuevamente. La tomo por el brazo con mucha fuerza

-Suéltame!...joder- trató nuevamente de forcejear pero para evitar que la pelirroja se le volviera a escapar Saizo la pego a su cuerpo, sintiendo la silueta femenina de Kamanosuke y preguntándose como carajos nunca se había dado cuenta que era una mujer.

-Porqué no dijiste que era mujer?- preguntó el mayor

-Suéltame bastardo no te voy a responder nada…- le gritó, poniendo la misma expresión que solía poner cuando quería asesinar a alguien

-Pero porque te pone así ?...cálmate..-trato de hablar civilizadamente el chico fornido

-Maldición…no me hables como si fuera una chica hueca como Isanami…-forcejeo con toda la fuerza que tenia, logrando mover a Saizo de su lugar, pero hubo un pequeño peñasco que no estuvo entre sus planes, en el cual cayeron ambos inevitablemente.

-Mierda…-susurro el mayor mientras se erguía, apoyo una de sus manos en el piso, pero al hacerlo sintió que algo suave rozó su piel, y al contemplar en donde había caído se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba encima de Yuri, quien se encontraba inconsciente pues sus cuerpo había amortiguado su caída y la de Saizo .-..así que eras una mujer…-susurro para sí mismo- ahora entiendo muchas cosas…..-recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de la chica(**N.A**:/ chicos recordemos que Kamanosuke está desnuda XD)el sonrojo no se hizo esperar y trato de cubrirla con su ropa, pero al hacerlo vio la herida que la chica se había hecho en batalla, así que de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un frasco en el que había una pasta amarillenta – sino te hubieras ido tan estrepitosamente te hubiera dado esto..-dijo mientras le aplicaba la crema-…sirve para las heridas, para aliviar la infección y el dolor..-una vez terminada su labor..le vendo cuidadosamente la zona afectada y la dejo reposar.

Como tendría mucho tiempo libre esperando a que Kamanosuke despertara prendió una fogata y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar en donde se encontraban estaba rodeado completamente de flores, pero no cualquier tipo de flores….esas flores eran extrañas y extrañamente a él le parecían conocidas, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que Yuri empezó a despertar

-Qué rayos….-dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos

-Por fin despiertas- hablo el pelinegro, la joven solo le hizo una mueca de desagrado- supongo que ahora si me dirás porque nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo

-No, no pienso decírtelo, si hay alguien a quien le debo explicaciones es a Yukimura, no a ti – dijo con voz firme la menor

-Deja de agotar mi paciencia Kamanosuke- exclamó Saizo lleno de rabia-…..crees que…-de pronto fue interrumpido por un brillo intenso que se formaba a su alrededor , el cual también había captado la atención de Yuri

-Qué rayos es esto? – se pregunto la de ojos verdes, mas para si misma que para Saizo, mientras tanto se acercaba a una de las flores que era una de las tantas que brillaba con mucha intensidad y poco a poco empezaba a abrirse, floreciendo ante los ojos de la joven mujer

-Es por la luna- exclamó Saizo, el cual miraba el cielo donde yacía la luna en todo su esplendor-…florecen por la luna.-..de pronto todas las flores empezaron a abrir sus pétalos mientras polen brotaba de dentro de ellas

-Es una flor bastante peculiar- articuló la pelirroja, el chico bajo la vista, topándose con una adorable imagen de la chica siendo iluminada por las flores; pronto todo el polen expulsado por las flores comenzó a rodearlos adormeciendo los sentidos de ambos…._.*es muy hermosa*, _pensó el joven ninja…..sin saber que él y Kamanosuke habían caído presos de un fuerte ..Afrodisiaco.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.**

***o*..kya!...en lo personal si me gustó este capítulo, creo que es un buen comienzo ….bueno eso solo ustedes lo decidirán queridos lectores….:D…espero que me dejen reviews, pero por favor, que no sean tan feos porque soy sensible XD.**

**PROX. CAPITULO: GRAVE ERROR**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto….:p, por cierto estoy incursionando en este tipo de escritura, ya que por lo general escribo educadamente, pero debido a los personajes tuve que agregar palabras soeces …bueno me despido y espero actualizar pronto…Nos leemos….:9**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLI!...bueno queridos lectore, les quiero agradecer porque se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic XD…y aunque tal vez no les gusto a todos igual les doy las gracias.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**-Lisimmi**: a ti en especial por ser la primera(o) en dejarme un review, XD y también porque tu comentario me motivo :D

-**EverDarkDreamer: **gracias, la verdad es que a mí también me llamo mucho la atención la idea de Yuri como mujer, por eso hice este fic :P, espero que te guste este capi

**-Tamat: **yo también amo Kamanosuke, sea hombre o mujer..es muy kawai :3

-**Airi: **sincerament**e **creo que ya has predicho el capi, porque es posible que el capi 2 sea un K+….(tratare de no ser tan minuciosa -w-)

**-SaizoxIzanami: gracias **por tu comentario, en especial por tu sinceridad :D…..aunque te confesare que a mí también me gusta el Saizo X Izanami, es mas es mi pareja favorita en la serie( y mira que hay pocas )….pero sabes cuando la inspiración surge, surge así sin más, de verdad , yo no elijo la pareja porque me guste(bueno solo lo hice una vez XD)..sino porque va más acorde con mi historia XP…(un ejemplo es mi fic de JAMAS CREI AMARTE)..pero no te preocupes este fic no es SaizoxKamanosuke…bueno quizá metan la pata ( tu me entiendes ^^) pero nada más. Pero si aun así no te agrada …..LO SIENTO TTTToTTTT …..

-**Haku-chan:…**siiii ya tengo las parejas decididas..no te preocupes..la historia tendrá un buen rumbo

BUENO AHORA SI COMENCEMOS:

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos los personajes y la trama de brave 10 le pertenecen a Kairi Shimotsuki…(aunque quisiera que fuera mía TT^TT)

**DISCULPAS ANTICIPADAS AL QUE NO LE GUSTE…. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 2: **

**GRAVE ERROR**

_**KAMANOSUKE POV**_

La flor que sostenía entre mis manos era muy hermosa pero al salir el polen de ella empecé a sentirme extraña…¿mareada?..no, no lo creo, no sabría como describirlo, quizá sofocada se asemeje a lo que sentía, pero mi cuerpo ansiaba algo que yo no podía identificar; ese sentimiento se propago por todo mi cuerpo y empeoro cuando Saizo posó su mano sobre mi hombro y por casualidad rozó la piel de mi rostro, sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo e inmediatamente busque su mirada, la cual se encontraba llena de deseo y aunque yo no veía mi rostro, podría jurar que tenía la misma mirada

_**FIN KAMANOSUKE POV**_

_**SAIZO POV**_

No sé porque empecé a ver a Kamanosuke de otra forma, la veía como una mujer muy hermosa y por instinto tuve el deseo de tocarla e inconscientemente lo hice, al hacerlo un sinfín de emociones me invadieron…..y no es que sea un pervertido ni nada…pero realmente la anhelaba…..quería volver a rozar su piel… tocarla, acariciarla…besarla…..poseerla…..

_**FIN SAIZO POV**_

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron más, Saizo se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la pelirroja y posó su mano en la mejilla femenina formando una caricia, este simple acto logro que la chica mostrara su sensibilidad y su femineidad, Yuri también tomó entre sus manos el rostro del pelinegro y casi por instinto ambos se fueron acercando hasta rozar sus labios, al hacerlo los dos sintieron como dentro de ellos nacía una incontenible pasión que los llevo a tornar el beso mucho más profundo y salvaje como si su vida dependiera de ello, el mayor tomo a Kamanosuke por la cintura y rápidamente la recostó en el pasto posándose encima de ella, al hacer esto el abrigo de la chica resbalo quedando completamente desnuda y a merced del apuesto joven de cabellera negra.

No perdieron el tiempo pues entre besos y caricias Saizo empezó a desprenderse de su ropa siendo ayudado por Yuri, en ese momentos no pensaban, simplemente actuaban siguiendo sus instintos.

Iluminados por la luna y por las flores que yacían alrededor Saizo empezó a _hundirse_ lentamente en la pelirroja mujer que se hallaba debajo de él, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no tuvo ningún impedimento en realizar dicha acción y pese a estar bajo los efectos del afrodisiaco se sorprendió por ello, más no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que su cuerpo empezó a actuar por si solo dándole fuertes embestidas a la chica, quien en un momento de inmenso placer, enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico para profundizar el contacto. Tanto Kamanosuke como Saizo se sumergieron en una intensa danza de placer y pasión incontrolable que erradico sus pensamientos dejándolos como bestias salvajes en época de apareamiento.

Al consumir el acto pasional Saizo cayó rendido en el regazo de Kamanosuke, la joven de ojos verdes completamente exhausta solo logro cubrirse con su abrigo (N.A:/ obvio a Saizo también)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

-Carajo..-susurro Yuri al sentir un peso extra sobre ella, fue entonces que abrió los ojos, pero al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa-….qué coño estás haciendo?!- gritó eufórica al visualizar al ninja de Iga sobre ella; el pelinegro al escuchar tales gritos abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos de color jade que lo observaban con intriga y ¿miedo?

-¿Kamanosuke?...-pregunto muy bajito mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, fue allí cuando un montón de escenas de la noche anterior empezaron a llegar a su mente, y al parecer no era el único

-Que idiotez hemos hecho…-dijo la menor mientras trataba de levantarse y empujaba a Saizo hacia atrás, el chico al notarlo se aparto enseguida y procuró cubrir su desnudez con sus prendas

-No lo sé,….. pero es algo que nunca debió pasar-hablo el pelinegro con voz queda y con un completo signo de arrepentimiento; mas esta acción hizo que Kamanosuke se sintiera completamente mal, pues si bien lo sucedido fue un algo que no debió pasar jamás, su orgullo fue herido con esas palabras, ya que aunque ella aun no lo aceptara abiertamente estaba más que claro que guardaba algún tipo de sentimiento romántico por el mayor

-Sí, nunca debió pasar- reiteró la frase del muchacho.- fue un error y …..debemos olvidarlo…-..*_después de todo, no es como si yo lo hubiera hecho adrede, pues sé muy bien que ama a Isanami y que muy pronto se casara con ella_*. Al escuchar las duras palabras de Kamanosuke, Saizo la observo fijamente.

-Tienes razón…, quizá lo mejor sea olvidarlo.- bajo la mirada y se dispuso a vestirse quedando levemente extrañado por la actitud de la menor, pues no se comportaba como lo hacía usualmente, finalmente concluyó que hubiera estado más tranquilo si ella hubiera hecho un berrinche.

Yuri se levanto lentamente y le dio la espalda a Saizo mientras trataba de cubrirse con su abrigo, al hacer esto el pelinegro notó algo que le hizo sonrojar levemente, pues en el cuello de Kamanosuke habían manchas rojas (N.A:/ ya saben los famosos "chupetones"), la prueba que sin duda él como hombre había disfrutado la noche anterior, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo los recuerdos lo asediaron nuevamente y fue allí que recordó el momento en el que penetró a la chica….*no hubo ningún impedimento,….eso solo significa que …no, no….pero si todos creíamos que era un hombre e incluso ella actuaba como uno, obviamente no le agrada el hecho de ser mujer,…. Pero entonces….. Porque no era virgen? *

-Vámonos ya….- se escucho la voz de la ojiverde interrumpiendo a su vez los pensamientos de Saizo

-Bien..-solo se limito a contestar *su voz suena tan apagada, tan triste…..quisiera decirle algo….pero qué diablos le digo*

Al subir el acantilado por el que cayeron, Kamanosuke recogió su ropa y se vistió, al estar ambos listos continuaron con el trayecto pero en un silencio total.

Mientras recorrían el largo camino un sinfín de recuerdos nada gratos empezaron a invadir la mente de Yuri, ¿realmente había disfrutado tener sexo con Saizo?, ella odiaba tener sexo, tal vez fue ese uno de los principales motivos por el que decidió ser hombre; odiaba que la tocaran sin pudor alguno, mas la noche pasada no le pareció tan mala, pero que tonterías estaba pensando, la noche pasada solo consistió en tener sexo salvaje; sinceramente no conocía el motivo por el que tanto ella como Saizo se habían descontrolado pero intuía que es lo que había sucedido.

La respuesta para su primera pregunta apareció, NO, no le había gustado, por favor ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pues si bien en ese momento de ofuscación necesitaba de eso, esto no quiere decir que le agradase por completo…..nuevamente ese sentimiento regresaba….ese sensación de suciedad e inmundicia….nunca….nunca podría olvidar esa maldita vez en la que ese cerdo…..la convirtió en su mujer con tan solo doce años.

Saizo empezó a observar a su compañera, esta parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, dejo de verla y se puso a reflexionar sobre la acontecido, a él…si le había gustado….lo recordaba perfectamente…cada movimiento….cada roce…realmente no se esperaba que Kamanosuke fuera tan buena; pero el amaba a Izanami, si bien lo que sucedió con Yuri fue algo circunstancial él quería mucho a la sacerdotisa con la que estaba comprometido y en cierta forma también sentía rabia por ser tan débil ante los placeres carnales, él le había jurado a su futura esposa que nuca la traicionaría y era lo primero que había hecho, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, pero también le preocupaba lo que podría estar sintiendo Kamanosuke. Joder estaba hecho un lío_. *En momentos con estos desearía retroceder el tiempo y hacer las cosas como deben ser*_

Tanto Saizo como Kamanosuke se hallaban en su propia mundo, pero lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es que quizá su pequeño desliz podría traer **consecuencias.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno..aqui les traje el capi numero 2….realmente espero que les haya gustado, …mhmhm..se que esta cortito pero creo que está bien….en lo particular AHORA procuro no escribir mucho en un capitulo porque después se me acaban las ideas XD, PERO prometo que el próximo será un poco más largo…:D**

**Ahora LO SIENTO!...soy una tardona, lo sé..pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo….TTTT-TTTT….perdón…lo bueno de esto es que ya tengo en mi cerebrito toda la trama hasta el final ;D….solo me falta escribirla.**

**Bien como estoy de vacaciones tratare de publicar más rápido, pero no se ilusionen mucho ….SABEN?...me he propuesto terminar este fic…porque la mayoría que tengo publicados aún no concluyen pero estoy trabajando en ello XD**

**Bueno me despido y espero que me dejen un review…por favor…..y con respecto al título del próximo capi….mejor que sea una sorpresa :D**

**NOS LEEMOS….**


End file.
